1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a built-in flash camera, and more particularly to a built-in flash camera provided with a function of automatic exposure and a strobe which flashes regularly for photographing under proper exposure.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a person is photographed against the light, their face looks dark because of the back light, or there is a shadow on their face when the sun is just above them even if there is not the back light. In order to eliminate the above-mentioned problem, there is known a method of flashing the strobe regularly even in the daylight, so that the strobe light can be added to the exposure by the external light. When a negative color film is used, it is preferable that the strobe always flashes, because its latitude is broad with regard to an overexposure. A Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 56-149022 discloses this kind of the built-in flash camera in which the strobe flashes regularly.
There is proposed another built-in flash camera, in which a focusing part for measuring a subject distance, and which gradually controls an exposure of the strobe in accordance with the external light brightness and the subject distance (refer to the specification of a Japanese Patent Application No. 6-255599). It is also proposed that the strobe exposure is changed in accordance with the an exposure value (EV) in view of a film sensitivity.
However, in the conventional built-in flash camera, an external light brightness (BV) for changing over the control of the strobe light is shifted according to different film sensitivities. Therefore, when the high-sensitivity color film is used, the exposure of the strobe light is decreased, and the color fades due to the strong influence by an external light source.
Specifically, when the high-sensitivity film is used, the photographing can be performed even in the external light of low brightness. The exposure required for photographing can be obtained even if a quantity of light flashed by the strobe is decreased. The above-mentioned photographing in the external light of low brightness is performed in a room for example, and is performed under the light from the external light source such as a fluorescent light in many cases. Since the photographing using high-sensitivity film is strongly influenced by the color of the external light source (fluorescent light), there is a problem in that the photograph is blue-tinged.
In the case of the photographing under the fluorescent light, the print tends to be green because of the spectral characteristics of the light source. The extent of the color fading varies according to the type of the light source.